


Ok ko! Dream event

by Hunters_Trash



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Based off a dream, Dream Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Trash/pseuds/Hunters_Trash
Summary: Okay, so, this is actually a dream I had last night, and wrote down. There was no climax/end to it being i was woken up before I could finish it :') so make up what you want to happen for the end





	Ok ko! Dream event

KO and Carol stopped at a gas station to get gas, Rad and Enid were with them for unknown reasons.  
All 4 of them went inside the gas station.  
"KO, you can look around for something you want here while I go and fill up the tank, okay?" Carol spoke, before giving KO a noogie, causing him to giggle. "Ok mommy!" He said brightly.  
Rad and Enid left the gas station, to quickly grab something out of the car.  
  
KO was left in the gas station alone without knowing he was alone. He walked around, looking at the shirts that were hung up on a little stand. Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking and an alarm going off. Based on instinct, he hid in the shirts. He peered out from under where he was hiding, to see whom was there. A tall women he's never seen was there.  
She had a ball of fire in her hands, she seemed to be playing with it as she talked to, or well, threatened, the cashier.  
  
The man working as cashier started to sweat, before quickly giving the women any technos he had. She laughed, before pulling him close. "You're going to give me all of the technos in that cash register, or I'm going to burn this place to the ground, with you in it" she growled. The man was about to do as she threatened, before stopping when two voices spoke up. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" A familiar females voice shouted. "Huh, Enid!" KO gasped to himself, before, noticing Rad as well. "Yeah, listen lady, you better leave before we have to make you." Rad said, fingers starting to glow purple. The women rolled her eyes, before throwing down a smoke bomb. Once the smoke cleared, she was gone.  
  
KO ran over to them, hugging their legs. Enid and Rad gasped, hugging him back. "Did she hurt you? Oooh, I swear if she touched you she's gonna-" Rad started, before Carol came in. "Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, there was a situation outside, I needed to m- what happened?" The group all looked at eachother, before looking back at Carol. "Uhh- Just, KO was being his goofy self, and we wanted to hug him??" Enid said, cringing at how terrible the lie was. Carol narrowed her eyes, before smiling. "Well that's good, now let's get going before you three are late." she said before walking out of the gas station and to the car, KO, Rad and Enid following after.  
  
That night, KO had gone back to the gas station to, one, apologize to the poor cashier, and two, fix up the broken window the best he could. "You know this is stupid right?" TKO said in the back of KOs mind, receiving an eye roll from him. KO looked around, before walking into the gas station. He looked over at the cash register, not seeing the cashier in sight. He let out a sigh, before going down one of the aisles, getting some clear tape, so he could fix up the window.  
That was before half of the gas station was ripped off, making KOs eyes widen. He quickly hid again, under where he hid before.  
  
The same women came in, again, from where the open part was. But this time, she had fire from both of her hands, and tail. He covered his mouth before he could gasp. She laughed, before walking around. "I know you're here little boy, you're the one from earlier.. didn't think I noticed you did i?" She said, form changing from human to a humanoid dragon without wings. KO started to sweat, before yelping as where he was hiding was ripped from the ground. Before the woman could speak, she was knocked over a shelf. KO then quickly slid under an empty area under a shelf, before noticing his mother, doing the same. KO and Carol shared a glance, before staying quiet and still.  
  



End file.
